Consumers of disposable and system shaving razors (i.e., razor handles having a replaceable razor cartridge) continue to demand improved product performance. As a result, razor manufacturers continually try to improve upon various shaving razor performance attributes that are desired by consumers. However, even when a better shaving razor is designed and manufactured, razor manufacturing companies, advertisers and retailers face difficulty in communicating to the consumers, especially in a meaningful, clear and visual manner, that a particular shaving razor product demonstrates improved or more effective performance, for example closeness, fewer missed hairs or comfort, compared to other shaving razor products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and/or a method for demonstrating to consumers particular advantages of using certain shaving razors. There is also a need for a method to demonstrate performance differences between shaving razors such as fixed, single pivot and/or multiple pivot razors, and to clearly communicate these differences to consumers.